


~St. Patrick's Chaos~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pinching, St. Patrick's Day, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Waking up with Chihiro gone Fuyuhiko fell victim to Chihiro's sneaky plan of surprising him and getting treatment of not wearing green
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Kudos: 3





	~St. Patrick's Chaos~

It was the morning of St. Patrick Day, or just a regular day for Fuyuhiko. Since he didn't have any yakuza work he had to do then what's not needed than a good rest, but it was short lived. The ringing of an alarm clock kept disturbing Fuyuhiko, and ignoring it didn't help. At all. It kept continuing to ring until Fuyuhiko gave in and almost smashed it. 

Once Fuyuhiko fully woke up he noticed that Chihiro wasn't next to him.  
“He's probably in the kitchen or the living room,” he thought.  
But when he got up and entered the kitchen he wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room either. Getting a little worried he called Chihiro, maybe he was just out getting food or something. Yea that's it. 

But as he called him, it went straight to voicemail.   
“What the hell?! Why is his phone off?” Fuyuhiko started to panic. Many thoughts started to race through his mind, “What if he got kidnapped? What if he was killed What if he got lost What if-”

“No. That couldn't be. I know Chihiro he wouldn't just disappear out of nowhere” Fuyuhiko tried to calm down and just let time pass, but couldn't rest unless he knew that Chihiro was safe. 

That's when he felt something touch him, jumping immediately he put up a defensive stance as a Reflex, that “something” was Chihiro, dressed up in all green head to toe shouting, “Happy St. Patrick's Day!!” 

“Chihiro? Chihiro! Don't scare me like that! I almost sent my men on a search” 

Chihiro looked at Fuyuhiko in confusion. “Huh? I was here the whole time, I was hiding” As the two sat down knowing what Fuyuhiko was going to say. “because I wanted to surprise you with my favorite day”

“I see. But that's not an excuse to give me a damn near heart attac- OUCH. But before Fuyuhiko could finish his sentence, Chihiro pinched a bit of his skin.

“Oops I almost forgot about that” Chihiro chuckled.

“What the hell was that for?!” Fuyuhiko shouted, rubbing the now red spot on his skin.

“Well by certain circumstances if a person isn't wearing green they get pinched or that's what I heard”

Getting a devilish idea, Fuyuhiko got up and made pinch-like fingers and headed towards Chihiro. Chihiro knew that he was in trouble and he also knew that he couldn't talk himself out of this one. So he ran.

“Oh no you don't, come back here” said Fuyuhiko as he followed him.

Eventually after chasing Chihiro all around the house, he caught up to him and gave him the pinches he owned him. As the two laughed, they kept exchanging pinches until the other one gave up.

And in the end they ended up being too tired to continue so they huddled up against each other and rested. Exchanging kisses with one another.


End file.
